


Ocean Green

by idrilhadhafang



Series: Sequel Trilogy Fixes [5]
Category: Star Wars: The Rise of Kylo Ren (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fix-It, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 02:15:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30098775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: A night where Ben and Poe share a bed may make all the difference.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Ben Solo
Series: Sequel Trilogy Fixes [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2201949
Kudos: 2
Collections: Allbingo





	Ocean Green

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gaylo_ben](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaylo_ben/gifts).



> Prompt: Ocean Green
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: Happy St. Patrick’s Day! Not wearing green at the moment, but I think I can write a fic based on the concept of green. Very loosely based on a piece of art by gaylo-ben.

Ocean green. That was the best way for Ben to describe the shadows in the hut. A hut that suddenly seemed too small even as he and Poe snuggled together.  
  
Together. It was something that he couldn’t say they had done before, sharing a hut together. Sharing a bed. It was almost like some sort of sleepover. Or something.  
  
Ben almost wanted to laugh, thinking about it.  
  
“Y’know, I saw glimpses of your place, but I don’t think I’ve ever been here before,” Poe said. “It’s...cozy. Don’t know if it’ll be enough for the two of us.”  
  
Ben laughed. “It will.” Despite his nightmares recently, he couldn’t help but feel like a giddy teenager just sharing a bed with Poe. Maybe he had the mindset of one, despite being twenty-three.  
  
“So...this is your room?” Poe said. “I’m wondering — why don’t you have your own rooms at the Academy?”  
  
“I used to,” Ben said. “Some of the younger ones still do, like Grogu. I mean, you think Uncle Luke would let a little baby have a hut alone? Din Djarin would have a coronary.”  
  
“I can imagine.” Poe said.  
  
“And some of the others don’t really have a hut to themselves. I know that there are people at the Academy who...y’know." Ben paused. He tried not to think too hard about his nightmares. The Academy on fire. Luke standing over him with an ignited weapon. Things like that.  
  
“You okay?” Poe said.  
  
“Just...having bad dreams. As usual.” He couldn’t even tell Poe the worst of it, about steel blue shadows and him being tortured.  
  
“Hey. You got me, don’t you? You’re not alone.”  
  
There was something about that simple offer that was enough to make Ben smile. He didn’t deserve Poe. Poe, who was so full of love for everyone, including him.  
  
“Neither are you,” Ben said.  
  
When the both of them did fall asleep, Ben found himself strangely at peace in Poe’s company, the warmth surrounding him like a shield.  
  
And when Luke came to check on them that night, shields in place in case Snoke tried to attack, he couldn’t help but feel comforted. They would help each other. That he knew.  
  
And he? Well, he’d help them too. 


End file.
